Lost In the Fire
by ImagineDragon Bastille
Summary: Basically the story of how Natalia became Natasha. When she was 5, the red room took her and trained her to become a ruthless assassin. Along the way she meets a certain Clint Barton. Might become Clintasha.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry I'm not updating nightmares, but I'm kind of having writer's block with that one so I decided to write this one. This one is mostly already written, so I can update this one more often. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

"Come on, there'll be food water and a place to sleep." Said the man. He was getting impatient; he had been standing in the cold for over ten minutes, trying to coax five-year-old Natalia to go with him. At the thought of being warm again, Natalia finally let go of the pole that she had clung so fiercely to. Volgograd Russia was freezing, even in April. Natalia got into his car and they drove so long that Natalia lost track of time

_I wonder where we're going, _thought Natalia. _I hope someplace warm and a bowl of mama's chicken soup wait- No, I wont think about them! _Natalia choked back tears, trying to shut out the image of her parents' dead bodies. The next time she would cry would be in 18 years. Finally, they stopped. In front of them was a huge building made of grey cement, very ominous.

"This is Antonov, I have brought in recruit 16," Antonov said to the microphone outside the gate. An eye scanner passed over his face and they were admitted. Antonov roughly shoved Natalia outside the car and walked her inside. That was the last time Natalia went outside in 12 years.

"Where are we?" asked Natalia.

"Right, you don't need to know that. And if you wish to keep all your body parts unharmed you will not speak unless spoken to in the presence of a superior." Antonov said in a harsh voice that greatly differed from the coaxing one he had first used with her. Natalia nodded. He led her to a room filled with beds.

"That one is yours," he said, pointing to a bed in the corner. " You will report to training room 19A at 1500, understood?" Natalia nodded, too terrified to contradict. She barely knew regular time, let alone military time.

* * *

11 years later, Natalia is getting ready to take her final test. If she passes, she will become an agent for the red room. At 12 noon, Natalia knocks on Ivan's office door.

" Come in," says the voice she hates so much. " Natalia, tomorrow you will take the biggest test of your life. You will be the 16th recruit to go._ Right, _thought Natalia,_ only sixteen recruits had made it this far, that was out of 50 girls. _ She was going to go last.

" Report to training room 221B at 1400. Dismissed." Ordered Ivan.

" Yes sir," Natalia said. Barely sixteen, Natalia had killed dozens of people. Several of them were like sisters to her. At 1330, Natalia got into her standard red room cat suit and strapped her utility belt on. Next she strapped her two favorite guns in their thigh holsters._ If I pass, I'll become the black widow,_ though Natalia as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Out of the first 15 girls to take the test, 12 had passed. The test was hard, but the red room had trained them.

At exactly 1400, Natalia entered training room 221B. It was just the standard training room, it had a trampoline, bars, shooting ranges, a small obstacle course, and balance beams that moved when you tried to cross them. Except this one had a second part in it. Natalia didn't dare look inside it, red room punishments were brutal. For 30 minutes, no one came in. Natalia started to doubt that she was in the right room but she had impeccable memory and was positive that Ivan had said room 221B at 1400. So Natalia decided to warm up doing a couple of flips and whatnot.

From the security room, Ivan watched Natalia warm up. At 1443, Ivan nodded to the several trainers, waiting his command. With no hesitation, they headed to a certain room 221B.

"Recruit Romanova, proceed to the door 221BB." Blared the intercom.

Cautiously, Natalia opened the door. In it was a maze. Almost as soon as she had closed the door, locking herself in the maze, a trainer lunge out of the darkness, a knife aimed at her heart.

"d*mmit!" Natalia cursed, unable to draw her guns, due to the trainer's close proximity. Natalia rolled out of the way and had just gotten onto a fighting stance when the trainer came at her again. Finally with a swift kick to the ribs, Natalia drew one of her guns and shot the trainer in the heart, a quick death. Just as the deceased trainer was out of sight, two shot rang out. Instinctively, Natalia dove and rolled, simultaneously drawing her guns. Natalia quickly saw her two assailants perched on one of the many maze walls. After a few moments of exchanged shots.

" Well f*ck," Natalia muttered, realizing that the odds were not good since they were above her and that there were two of them. _Well I'll just have to make my odds better then, _Natalia stubbornly thought. Natalia started running. A left, another left, straight, a sharp right, and then three more lefts. Out of sight of the trainers, Natalia looked for a place to scale the wall. The trainers had figured out a way, she was Natalia d*mn Romanova, she could find a way. There, the holes in the wall. Knowing the trainers would be on her in seconds, Natalia quickly scaled the walls. When she got to the top, she saw the trainers closing in, guns aimed at her heart. Bang! Bang! Dead. From her high vantage point, Natalia couldn't see any end to the maze, just walls, the whole maze was dark. But she could see deep trenches forming a tic tac toe sign with her in the middle, making it impossible to find the end without crossing one of the trenches. _Okay, so I have to find the exit of this god*mned maze while avoiding trainers and quite possibly traps she thought_. Natalia made a couple of turns before she came across a trap. A burst of flames shot up from the otherwise normal looking floor and then disappeared. Natalia counted. 30 seconds in between each flare. Upon closer inspection, Natalia noticed a circle from where the flames had erupted.

_Right now, just focus on finding the exit _Natalia prioritized. _Stay vigilant. They probably won't attack you when you find the end. _Probably. This was the red room, when she was 11, a group of more advanced recruits had snuck into Natalia's group of recruits' sleeping quarters and killed as many people as they could in the allotted time. In the red room it was known as The Massacre. If you survived the massacre, you would advance to the next level.

Natalia saw the trainer before he even knew she was there, which was ironic considering that he had trained _her._ The presence of a bullet in his heart gave ample proof that she had arrived. _Four down, god knows how many more to go, or maybe he doesn't. Whatever. _Thought Natalia_. _Natalia's next drawback was the 5-meter wide, 10-meter deep trench looming before her. If she fell in, she would die. While Natalia was still pondering her means of getting across, someone grabbed her from behind. Twisting, Natalia struggled to get free. He punched Natalia in the gut. Pretending to double over in pain, Natalia reached into her boot and pulled out a knife. As retaliation, Natalia sent a knife to his skull with a flick of her wrist. Searching the trainer, Natalia discovered what the red room called shooters. Shooters could shoot out a wire 30 meters and clamp onto any surface. Despite being the as thick as dental floss, the wire could hold the weight of a full-grown bull elephant. Clipping the shooter on her wrist, Natalia shot and stuck it on the other side of the trench. Voila. Natalia pressed the retract button.

Strangely, Natalia didn't encounter any more trainers. Finally, after 20 minutes of vigilant maze creeping, Natalia reached a hollow, glass cylinder. Natalia presumed that all she had to do was press the button next to the cylinder and she would pass. Natalia sensed something was wrong. During her 11 years training at the red room, Natalia had developed honed instinct. Gun in hand, Natalia reached to press the button. Then, a shot rang out and Natalia instinctively ducked, but not fast enough. A bullet grazed her left arm. Ignoring the pain, Natalia turned around and saw that there were 5 trainers who all had their guns trained at her. Natalia flipped in the air and landed on one of the walls. As soon as she landed, Natalia shot one of them in the solar plexus, shattering it and effectively killing her. Mind racing, Natalia knew she couldn't kill all of them before she was severely injured. Quickly, she formed a plan. Natalia ran through the maze, memorizing her route until she came to a trench. The trainers were forced to go single file through the maze in order to follow in pursuit. Natalia stabbed the first one, but not before the second was able to graze her side with a knife. Using the second's momentum, Natalia threw her into the trench. The third met the same fate. The last one was now wary of Natalia. Before she could shoot her, the trainer lunged at Natalia, knife in hand. Natalia quickly sidestepped the stab and aimed a punch in her liver in retaliation. She blocked Natalia's punch and attempted to flip her. Natalia dropped her weight as to avoid from being thrown and pushed the trainer so she was laying on a circle. Then, seconds later, fire erupted, leaving the trainer a charred hunk of flesh. Wary of any traps, Natalia made her way back to the glass cylinder. With a deep breath, Natalia pressed the button. The door hissed open and Natalia stepped inside. The door closed and they dropped. When they finally came to a jerking halt, the door slid open and there was Ivan.

"Congratulations Natalia, you have successfully passed the test." Ivan said. _And 11 years of h*ll and 5 years of rape! _thought Natalia, rebelliously."Now you just have one more portion, and then you are the Black Widow" Congratulated Ivan. _ What the h*ll? They didn't tell us there were two parts! _Thought Natalia.

**Sooo, Natalia and the other recruits didn't know there was a second part to the test! Tell me what you think, constructive criticism is welcome. please please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update this new chapter, I haven't had much time. Hope you enjoy :)**

"_Congratulation Natalia, you have passed the test," Ivan congratulated._

"Now, sit in the chair," When she sat down, metal cuffs snapped on her wrists, firmly securing her.

"What are you doing?" Natalia fought against the cuffs. Before Ivan could respond, Volkov,the red room "doctor" walked in.

" Why Natalia, it has been long since I have seen you," he smiled. He took out a needle that had a red serum in it, the color if blood. " This," he gestured to the needle," contains enhancers. We developed it to make our agents faster and smarter. Enhancers enable you to heal 75% faster than the your normal healing rate and have faster reflexes. The average human can access only 10% of their brain, but with these enhancers, you can now access 50% of the brain. Granted, of the 5 people who have tested the enhancers so far, none have survived. Good luck!" he stuck the needle in Natalia's neck.

Natalia had time for only one coherent thought amidst all her emotions before she went unconscious, _what the h*ll have you done to me!_

When Natalia woke up, she was in a small, bare room. She tried to get up, but ended up just laying back down, evidently a result of a splitting headache._ Why the h*ll am I so dizzy? _Natalia thought. Then it all came back to her. The maze. The dead trainers. If she could concentrate on that last trainer's face, it would be recognized as her favorite instructor, Valentina. After Natalia got her bearings, she opened her door. Outside was a guard. Upon seeing her awake, the guard led her through halls that Natalia did not recognize. The recruits had only been allowed in a small portion of the red room facility. Finally, they reached a set of double doors and they abruptly stopped. The guard knocked.

" Come in," Ivan said. "Agent Romanova, you have passed the first portion of the test. Now, follow me." They arrived at a room. Looking inside, one could see that the room that had nothing in it, save a chair with handcuffs on it. In the chair, completely incapacitated and helpless, a girl was cuffed to it. She was one of the recruits that had passed the test. Her name was Anastasia.

" What are we doing?" Natalia asked. Generally, when a question was asked to Ivan, they questioner was punished.

" Glad you asked, you are going to shoot her." Ivan said.

" No, no. I won't," Natalia protested.

" Very well then," with that, Ivan nodded to a guard who pressed a button on a device he held.

" What's happening?" Natalia cried.

" The air is getting sucked out of the room," even as Ivan said it, Anastasia started gasping for breath and struggling against her restraints. " You will kill every single one of these recruits without saying a word and if you refuse they will die and we will shoot you. Understood?" Ivan clarified.

" Yes sir," Natalia's voice had been reduced to a whisper. When Anastasia had died, they brought in another recruit, Izabella. She wished she didn't know her name. Izabella was forced into the chair. Natalia raised the gun, trying to say she was sorry without saying anything, and shot her. 11 shots. Anastasia. Izabella. Kristina. Larisa. Mariya. Nina. Liliya. Nadiya. Rozalina. Svetlana. Sofia. And Tatyana. Tatyana was her best friend. She had killed her. The last gunshot still ringing in her ears, Natalia followed Ivan back to his office.

"Agent Romanova, you will do your first red room mission in two days. Report back here tomorrow to receive more details." Ivan instructed. Though Natalia remained stoic on the outside, she was bubbling with excitement. Her first mission for the red room. This is what she had been training for the past 11 years. " Now, for the necessities, your weapons." First, Ivan threw Natalia a black cat suit." Put it on,"

" Yes sir," Natalia went into a closet in Ivan's office and changed. Upon donning it, Natalia realized that this cat suit was black, like the other ones, but had a small, red hourglass on the belt.

" Wonderful. Now for your weapons." They walked out of the office and went to he weapons room." First, here are two shooters." Natalia clipped both on her wrists. The next hour was a blur. Natalia obtained guns, knives, smoke and gas bombs, Taser balls, acid lipstick, and several other weapons.

" Thank you sir," Natalia loved all of her new weapons.

" Now, best for last. These are widow's bites, they shoot electricity at whom ever you choose." Ivan showed her the bracelets. The widow's bites could pass as normal looking bracelets and were actually quite exquisite and pretty looking." That dial right there will control how many volts you release. All the way left is 10 volts, and all the way right is 500 volts. 10 volts stuns, 200 knock the victim out, and 500 kills. To shoot the volts, all you have to do is press the clasp."

Natalia grinned; she couldn't wait to try them out.

" You can try them out on the prisoners, if you like."

" I will,"

* * *

The day had come for Natalia's first mission.

" Natalia, here is your file on Isakk Dreykov. You are to kill him because he has been disloyal to Mother Russia. I don't care how, just do it," Ivan had that look in his eyes whenever he thought about the red room's next victim." Your cover name is Eva Vanzin. You are attending the party he is going to." Said Ivan. " And Natalia?"

"Yes sir?"

" If you fail, come back anyway and we will- just don't fail."

" Yes sir." Back in her room, Natalia went over her cover and her target, Isaak Dreykov.

**Name: Eva Lilia Vanzin**

**Family: boyfriend- Peter kaminski. Mother died of cancer and father left when she was three, no siblings. Two cousins, Marina Babanin and Albert Babanin.**

**Age: 20**

**Occupation: café waitress in Moscow**

**Next Natalia looked at Dreykov's file.**

**Name: Isaak Dreykov**

**Family: Nina Klara Dreykov- wife, Katerina Elena Dreykov- target's daughter, age 5**

**Age: 30**

**Occupation: Doctor**

**Birth date: June 13**

**Remaining relatives: Olga Kharzin- target's sister age 36,**

**Crime: sold information to the Americans**

_So, you sold information to the Americans and betrayed Mother Russia, how despicable. _Thought Natalia.

* * *

6:30 PM, Moscow, Russia

Eva Vanzin walked confidentially into the building in which the party was taking place. That night she wore a strapless blood red dress with matching heels and black earrings. This was no jeans and a t-shirt event. Natalia had been in the room no longer than 2 minutes by the time some drunk *ss idiot tried to hit on her.

" Hey beautiful." He slurred " You wanna come down to my…my… to my place?"

_The party started at 6:00 and these idiots are already drunk, oh well, that means less chances of a witness. _

" No, I'm waiting for someone" she said sweetly. She didn't want to make a scene. After being hit on by five drunken males and one drunken female, Natalia had finally caught Dreykov eyeing her. The pretty blonde he had previously been talking to was now being ignored. He started walking towards her.

" May I buy you a drink Madame?" Dreykov slid next to Natalia.

"Of course, how could I say no to such a handsome man?" Natalia giggled.

"I am Issak Dreykov, the host. I take it upon myself to know the names of beautiful women. You are?" He tried to say it sexily, but after one drink to many, it ended up portraying him as inept.

" My name is Eva Vanzin, you have a very beautiful house."

"Thank you, but is not even close to your beauty,"

" I'm flattered," said Natalia while thinking _a man nearly twice my age is trying to get me in his bed._

" Would you like a tour of my house?" Dreykov had made his move.

" I would love to, but?" Natalia cast a glance to the crowd of partiers.

"Oh, they will be fine, I assure you,"

" And lastly, this is the master bedroom, perhaps you would like to stay a while with me?"

" I would like nothing better!" Natalia exclaimed. Before she knew what was happening, Dreykov was passionately kissing her. Suppressing her disgust, Natalia kissed him back. They both kicked of their shoes and were lying on his bed. _Your wife died 4 months ago and you already want to sleep with other women? B*st*rd._ Natalia could feel one of Dreykov's hands snaking around her *ss. The other was unzipping her dress. Better sooner than later. Natalia took out her one of her hidden guns.

Before she proceeded to kill him however, she leaned over and whispered "You pissed of the red room, time to die." If shooting him failed to kill him, there were 21 alternate ways to dispose of him. Knowing Dreykov had a considerable number of security, Natalia knew she needed to get the h*ll out. Natalia walked past the recently deceased Dreykov, Natalia made for the door. Before she could reach the door however, Natalia heard footsteps. Natalia hid in a corner.

" Papa! Papa! I had a nightmare where a-" Katerina Dreykov was cut short due to the appearance of a bullet in her chest. Natalia had shot her with no second thought.

"Ma'am, the party isn't over yet," said the security guard at the door.

" I just caught my boyfriend kissing a girl in a spare bedroom, I am in no mood to stay longer," Natalia snapped at the guard, glaring at him.

"Congratulations Natalia, you have completed your first mission," Ivan said. "You did quite well."

"Thank you sir," Ivan slid a newspaper acrosshis desk to the obituaries part. Among the dead were Isaak Dreykov and Katerina Dreykov.

**hope you liked it! reviews are always appreciated. i tend to update more with more reviews.**


End file.
